


A Sweet Brew of Alcohol, Cigarettes, and You

by seohoverse



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically drunk Geonhak becoming horny Geonhak, But so is Seoho, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geonhak is Whipped, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Piercings, Smoking, Swearing, Tattoos, They’re not always... soft though :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seohoverse/pseuds/seohoverse
Summary: Geonhak is intent on keeping Seoho up, and Seoho can't exactly resist him, even when he puts up a feeble fight.ORa college boyfriends seodo au that no one asked for with tatted Geonhak that stemmed from my great need to write about them sharing a cigarette.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	A Sweet Brew of Alcohol, Cigarettes, and You

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up a few hours before going to sleep in the car on my way to a hotel and then finished the rest in the hotel while trying to get ready for bed, so I hope you like it. This is all because I wanted to write about sharing a cigarette, and then it turned into... whatever this is. 
> 
> Once again, I'm writing a random story impulsively with no plot whatsoever :"")
> 
> Don’t smoke kids, it’s unhealthy and very bad >:(

The bedroom door creeks open, and Seoho catches the scent of wafting alcohol. It’s thick, creeping into his nostrils, and Seoho scrunches his nose in slight distaste. He doesn’t have to pry his eyes open to see who’s wandered into the room. It’s always the same smell, the same heavy, echoing footsteps that resonate in the four walls of their cramped bedroom. He is used to this smell—smells it on himself often, too—but he would rather sleep without the trailing, weighted scent of alcohol in his nostrils. He groans and flips onto his stomach, resting his cheeks on his folded arms. 

Even after he told Geonhak not to wander into his room drunk, he still did. He never listens.

The heavy, unsteady steps grow louder and approach the side of the bed. Seoho expects Geonhak to crawl over him and plop down on the empty side of the bed.

He doesn’t.

Instead, Seoho’s eyes are flying open when Geonhak’s muscular body lands unceremoniously on him, pushing the air out of his lungs. Geonhak lets out a drunken giggle, burying his face in Seoho’s neck, his blond hair tickling his exposed skin. Raising his head, Seoho turns to glare at his boyfriend, to which he receives a very-much drunk smile in return.

“Couldn’t you lie somewhere else, you fucking bastard?” Seoho spits groggily, and Geonhak hums, doesn’t really answer as he nuzzles Seoho’s orange hair with his nose affectionately. Seoho feels Geonhak run his calloused hands over his folded arms, and he grimaces as the scent of alcohol fills his nostrils tenfold at their proximity. “God, get off me! You fucking reek and I’m trying to sleep.”

“Sorry,” Geonhak draws out, the word slightly slurred, but the wide, pleased grin on his face shows he isn’t exactly apologetic. _Sick bastard_. He thumbs at Seoho’s waist where his shirt has slightly ridden up in his shifting, and Seoho knows that touch. Would know that firm, soft yet hinting touch anywhere. He already knows what Geonhak wants to say before the words leave his mouth. “Hyung, can we fuck?”

 _There it is._ Geonhak normally isn’t one to speak his mind often, choosing to keep to himself because the only person who needs to understand him is capable of reading him like an open book, memorizing every frown, every crease in his forehead—those moments when his eyes twinkle. He is an affectionate person on the inside, though highly intimidating on the outside with tattoos that run up both arms and cover the expanse of his shoulder blades, and a gaze set in stone that only ever melts when he’s in Seoho’s presence. Alcohol, however, tears down his protective barriers. It makes him stupidly giggly, extremely clingy, and _horny._ Can never fucking keep his hands to himself when he’s running on solely alcohol. 

It’s the reason why Seoho has lost countless hours of precious sleep that he needs in order to keep himself on his feet. He doesn’t have time for this with all the work that’s piling up on his desk that he still hasn’t finished, and Geonhak knows this, so he’s kept a safe distance for a while to give Seoho the space he needed to finish his assignments. But tonight, Geonhak has chosen to drink, and he’s let go of his inhibitions. 

“Geonhak, I swear to fucking God, take your shit somewhere else. I’m too tired for this.” The whine he receives is one of disapproval, and Seoho would snort and tease him if he wasn’t so exhausted. Geonhak plants his lips on the nape of his neck, still slightly wet from the alcohol, and drags them down to the collar of Seoho’s shirt. They linger there until Seoho starts squirming. “Stop.”

Geonhak hums, the sound followed by another breathy laugh as he bites down onto Seoho’s shoulder. “You say that, but you’re not moving away.”

“Maybe because there’s a giant fucker lying on me.”

A hand sneaks into Seoho’s hair, carding through the strands and scratching his scalp, and Seoho is close to dozing off. Soft lips relocate to his ear where Geonhak nips playfully at his helix piercing and then bites down on one of the many piercings running up Seoho’s earlobe and cartilage, and tugs. Not hard to irritate the skin, but enough for Seoho to groan in displeasure. 

It isn’t enough to get Seoho to pry his eyes open, but he whines when a hand sneaks down to grab a handful of his ass. Geonhak, _curse that bastard,_ laughs, amused at Seoho’s noises of meek objection. It’s a loud, joyous sound, right by Seoho’s ear, and Seoho hates how even after so many years, it still has the same effect on him—still has his heart skipping a beat like an inexperienced teenager having his first crush. 

Seoho feebly tries to squirm out from underneath Geonhak, even though he knows his efforts are futile when his boyfriend has both thighs planted on either side of his hips and practically has him pinned down. “Geonhak, please, I’m tired,” he mumbles.

“And I’m horny.” From his earlobe, Geonhak’s lips make a trail back down to Seoho’s neck, and he noses at his jawline before sucking on the skin. Moaning lightly, Seoho tilts his head to the side to give Geonhak more room, more area to venture, to mark and taint with his lips. Despite the movement being small, Geonhak catches it, and he laughs again. “You say no, but your actions are telling me yes.”

“Craving a few kisses means nothing, you dickhead,” Seoho all but hisses. Geonhak hums, not exactly paying attention, and he buries his face back into Seoho’s neck before grinding down against his clothed ass. “God, you really can’t fucking keep your dick in your pants for a few minutes, can you?”

“Technically, my dick is still in my pants,” Geonhak replies, and the way his words don’t slur together indicate that he’s a bit more levelheaded now.

“I fucking hate you.”

“I love you, too, baby.” Against his own will, Seoho’s heart halts temporarily.

Geonhak is still nosing along Seoho’s hairline, lips still making a path down his neck, and Seoho sighs in defeat. “You’re really not going to let me sleep, are you?”

“No.” There is an evident grin on his face, and Seoho doesn’t have to whirl around to see it. He can hear it in his prideful voice. God, Seoho wants to punch it off. Or kiss it off. Both options work for him. 

“Then, at least let me turn around.” When Geonhak complies and Seoho turns around, he cages his head between his arms. The room is dark, but Seoho can still make out the soft, loving look that Geonhak has hidden behind blown pupils. 

Finally facing him, Seoho gets a full view of him and sees that he’s already stripped himself of his shirt. He lets his eyes roam down the swirls of ink that cover Geonhak’s arms, some old, some slightly newer. Some are images, ones that tell a story or hold a message in the detailed, fine black lines. Geonhak has left them uncoloured, claiming he prefers it when it’s just black and white. The intricate lines overlap, crisscrossing over his shoulders. His back mainly remains untainted, though Geonhak has voiced that it won’t be for long. “I plan on getting more,” Geonhak told him not too long ago.

They’re all beautiful—his tattoos—but Seoho’s favourite is the pair of angel wings that is inked into the skin over Geonhak’s shoulder blades. He rarely sees them unless he’s gazing at Geonhak’s shirtless back, but he loves running his fingers over it, loves digging his nails into those wings that he always knows are there whenever Geonhak makes him see stars.

The smile that stretches over Geonhak’s face is smug, cocky. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

Seoho squints at him through the dark. “I will beat your ass after.” But he slings his arms around Geonhak’s shoulders, pulls him down and brushes his messy bangs out of his eyes. He’s gorgeous like this, Seoho thinks, with his inked torso on display and his hair loosely falling before his eyes. Seoho would never admit it out loud, though. That would only feed Geonhak’s already-swelling ego.

Humming, Geonhak mouths at his neck again, and Seoho willingly tilts his head back this time. “That is assuming I don’t have your legs shaking by the end.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Seoho says, though his voice grows soft, loses its venomous tone that is meant to be threatening. When Geonhak laughs, Seoho swallows it by moulding their lips together as he digs his blunt nails into those angel wings he loves so much. 

Geonhak has never been one to break a promise, so Seoho never had to fear being faced with empty promises that were void of any sincerity. It’s one of the many things Seoho loves about him.

And true to his words, Geonhak does have Seoho’s legs shaking by the end.

~~~

When Geonhak stirs awake a couple of hours later, it is to an empty bed. He doesn’t have to let his eyes roam to know where Seoho has retreated to. His beliefs are confirmed when the smell of a lit cigarette creeps into his nostrils. 

The door to their balcony is open, the curtains blowing gently as the nipping wind blows into the room. The sky is littered with stars, and the crescent moon sits high in the sky. Sparks fly and a huff of smoke leaves Seoho’s mouth as he breathes out, his cigarette in between his fingers as he leans against the railing of the balcony. It is cold, but even through his thin white t-shirt, he doesn’t feel it.

Strong, tattooed arms wrap around Seoho’s waist, warm, calloused hands slipping underneath his shirt to thumb at the soft skin of his stomach, and he leans back when he feels Geonhak press his front against his back. The dog tag that hangs over Geonhak’s sternum digs into Seoho’s back, and the weight of his own grows heavy against his chest. Geonhak had insisted they get matching ones, and as always, Seoho couldn’t find it in him to be rightfully annoyed. 

“I thought you said you wanted to sleep,” Geonhak says, and Seoho can hear the sleep that is still interlaced in his voice, how it makes his voice sweetly deeper than it already is. 

“I did, but your goddamn snoring woke me up.”

Geonhak turns his face to the side to bury it in Seoho’s neck sheepishly. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay. Was cute, actually. You kept clinging onto me, too. Besides, I needed a little smoke break.” He leans back into Geonhak’s firm chest, places the hand that isn’t holding his cigarette over Geonhak’s that lays on his stomach. “Why are _you_ awake?”

“You weren’t in bed, and I was cold,” Geonhak complains. He rests his chin on Seoho’s shoulder, watching the way the smoke puffs out of Seoho’s mouth, and how the tip of the cigarette burns red.

Seoho grins and brings his cigarette up to his lips to take another drag. “Maybe because you’re not even wearing a fucking shirt.” And despite Geonhak’s hard exterior with his intimidating tattoos, he whines—fucking _whines_ —pressing his face into Seoho’s shoulder and nipping punishingly at the skin. It makes Seoho giggle despite himself. 

When he lets the next puff of smoke from his lips swirl around them, he turns his head and holds his half-finished cigarette to Geonhak’s lips. “You want?” Humming delightfully, Geonhak leans forward and Seoho watches as he takes a long, slow drag before exhaling. “You don’t seem drunk anymore,” he says as he brings the cigarette back up to his lips, “did you fuck the alcohol out of your system?”

“Yeah, guess so.” He lets Seoho place his cigarette back in his mouth. He feels the smoke fill his lungs, feels it heat his insides, and the taste sits heavily on his tongue even after he’s exhaled. He nips again at the side of Seoho’s neck, and Seoho tilts his head back appreciatively to rest against Geonhak’s shoulder. Love marks have bloomed over his neck, Seoho knows, and Geonhak is taking his sweet time to add to the canvas he’s already decorated.

When Geonhak kisses behind Seoho’s ear, he lets his lips graze the various piercings that adorn his ear. He’d taken a liking to it—the piercings that run up the expanse of Seoho’s lobe and cartilage. Thinks they just add to his beauty, to his dyed hair and his warm, soft personality that he hides behind a snarky attitude. Geonhak never fails to comment on it whenever he feels like it. “We make a pretty attractive duo,” he often says with a greasy smile that Seoho more or less likes to kiss off his face.

As always, he comments on it again, and Seoho rolls his eyes. “Oh, fuck off.” There is no malicious snap to his words, though, and he hides his smile by taking another drag from his cigarette even when he knows Geonhak can’t see his face. 

Fingers pry at Seoho’s jaw, and he turns his head to the side to let Geonhak slide his lips over his, Geonhak’s tongue running over his bottom lip. The taste of the cigarette lingers on their tongues, thick and intoxicating, but there’s also the apparent taste of Geonhak that Seoho can’t help but crave more of, want to delve deeper for to feel that euphoric giddy that has him bouncing on his toes. A part of Seoho wishes they were sitting down so he could let Geonhak pull him into his lap, wrap his secure arms around his waist to kiss him silly. He quite likes their current position, too, though—likes feeling Geonhak against his back, feeling his lips lazily trail up the side of his neck before making their way back down to his shoulder.

When they break apart, Geonhak grins goofily, and he brushes his nose against Seoho’s—a sudden act of affection Seoho isn’t ready for, and his chest clenches. He masks his flushed cheeks by delivering a shove to Geonhak’s bare chest, and he drops the butt of his cigarette on the balcony to crush it with his heel. 

Geonhak slips his hands out of Seoho’s shirt, cocking an eyebrow out of confusion when Seoho turns around. He doesn’t complain, though, when Seoho intertwines their fingers. Seoho doesn’t feel the cold, but he feels Geonhak’s warmth, how it seeps through Geonhak’s fingers and into his by their linked hands. “Let’s go back in and get some sleep, okay?” And when Seoho flashes him his kittenish smile, plush lips curled up and eyes softly curved, Geonhak can’t resist bending down to pull Seoho into another kiss, guiding him with a hand behind his head. 

This time, when they part, Geonhak has a smile that mirrors Seoho’s. “Okay, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :)) <3


End file.
